Problem: $ -\dfrac{3}{4} \div -\dfrac{8}{5} = {?} $
Answer: First, we can simplify the problem: $ -\dfrac{3}{4} \div -\dfrac{8}{5} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = -\dfrac{3}{4} \times -\dfrac{5}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{-3 \times -5} {4 \times 8} $ $ = \dfrac{15}{32}$